rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Wushanko Isles (The Eastern Lands)
The Wushanko Isles, A land to the east cut off for twenty years now just returned contact to the west. Those in the west who traveled to east before the Seasinger Quinn took over and blocked the route by taking control of the sea monsters for these enriched lands. Now something has happened which allows west and east to communicate once more. How will a land isolated for two decades respond to sudden exposure to the western culture? Regional Break Down The Wushanko Isles regions each have their own special resource and creature that are found within these islands. The Arc Region The beginning region of the Wushanko Island's often known as where the east meets the west, over grown in bamboo providing to most of the other islands with it, while the other Islands have it the Arc supplies a majority of the regions bamboo. Cyclops also live within this region on their own little island away from the main area where the westerns come in. Characters from the Arc Region are far more likely to convene and trade with the West, as well as remain peaceful with them. Tuai Leit Tuai Leit is the island from where many Westerners first go, to learn more about the East. Characters influenced by the East likely stopped here, as well as Easterners going West. It is confirmed Seasingers, Sirens, and Soothsayers are about Tuai Leit. Whale's Maw An area filled with fish, many fisherman characters are likely to come from here, naturally. Whales can be found with ease in the waters, allowing a supply of oil for use in lamps to be traded East and West. If your character is from here, expect him to be a rather skilled fisherman. Waiko A Merchant island just south of Tuai Leit. Slave traders from the East and West meet here to sell people, and humanoids in general. Of course, the trade isn't just the Slave Trade, but also has other products exchanged as well. Characters from Waiko are likely skilled in bartering, persuasion, and other speaking skills. Others are simple brutes, hired to take captives and resources quickly and efficiently. Aminishi Two islands, a large and a small, make up Aminishi. The Khan rules from the North. The Southern island is dotted with ports and bamboo forests. Characters from Aminishi would either be spoiled Khans' Clansmen, or average fisherman and bamboo suppliers to trade leaving the islands. The Islands that Once were Turtles Legend says that large turtles swam in the water of the Arc, turned to stone by mysterious forces. The islands are largely uninhabited, and being mainly stone, lack much of the resources held by the other islands of the Arc. A character from the Islands is likely taking advantage of the secluded nature of the Isles, hiding from authorities, or simply leaving room for meditation and relaxation. Goshima A large island paranoid of anything that is not human in nature. This includes Sirens, Seasingers, Sea Orphans, other humanoid races, and naturally, Sea Monsters. It is natural to think then, that a few from Goshima may share similar views to the H.A.M. Cult. Cyclosis This island is the only known home to the Eastern Cyclops, a friendly yet powerful race of slightly intelligent humanoids. Many are likely to be taken advantage of and forced into Slavery, or taken in general, as demonstrated by the Warrior's Guild. Defenders may come from this island. A character from Cyclosis is almost assuringly a Cyclops. It is thus possible that Cyclosis is the one devout region to a western god, in this case, Bandos. The Skull Region Home to many of the Khan's of the region, also the regions main supplier of gun powder giving it a large attraction to gunslingers and musketeers of the islands as well as the fact it is heavily protected in constant fear of a western invasion. Characters from the Skulls, in general, are likely very paranoid of the West, and will be suspicious or even hostile towards Westerners. Ai Jei Ai Jei is one of the larger, more powerful islands of the East. The Khan who rules the area is territorial, and suspicious that Westerners want his land. He has large supplies of gunpowder, produced here for all the islands, in addition to growing apples to feed his people. Most people that like their ruler would share his suspicions, or simply want the money that comes from supporting his rule as a warrior. Hanto The Khan who rules Hanto has barred all trade, using force to support it. With smuggling high because of it, a likely escape for your character would be to escape by a boat to Ai Jei, or the Sunlit Veil. Consider it easier than escaping Meiyerditch, but there is no truly safe place until you reach the Arc, or possibly even the "Far West" of Misthalin. It is most likely for an Eastern Human character from the Skulls to be from Hanto. The Sunlit Veil A thin strip of land surrounded by warm, shallow seas. It is known to attract Mermaids, and due to the climate, likely has coral reefs about it. It would be hard to play a character directly from the Sunlit Veil, due to limits of knowledge on the way their people live. That, and if it is peaceful enough to have such nice land, and no notably cruel ruler, why would people want to leave? Thalassia A rich, powerful island, a Palace constructed of Jade is at the tallest part of the island is where the local Khan rules, demonstrating his wealth to all. Most of the money comes from mining sulphur and producing gunpowder. The seas around Thalassia are however, not as wealthy as the land. The seas are known to be haunted by the species of Sea Monster known as "Thallassus." People would want to move out of this water as fast as possible to reach safer waters, perhaps around the Sunlit Veil or the Siren's Shell, where said monsters may be controlled and made less hostile. Echo Bay Fishing explosives are used often here, crafted from gunpowder. The ruling Khan is known to be cruel, relentless, but supports many fishing towns in the area. It is likely Echo Bay makes its money through mass fishing in the seas about it, through the use of explosives and nets. They'd possibly not care much for animal or plant life, as shown by this. The Siren's Shell The island itself is shaped similar to a sea shell, where many Sirens and Sea Singers hone their skills. It is unlikely, similar to Cyclosis, for humans to live here. The Siren's Shell is further away than the other islands in the Skulls, but is much more peaceful, and far more isolated. The common gunpowder trade does not go this far, and some Seasingers go long distances to earn money to pay their learning fees back at the Shell. The Hook Region A barren region looking for those who just wish to hide or mining colonies looking for black slate. Rei Ti Once a mining colony for black slate, but upon discovering gems it has gained in riches and fame. The Earthquake Straits A bottomless sea exists between these two islands a rift of stone causes earthquakes to come forth. Teardrop Islands Named not for the shape or events but for the large quanity of waterfalls and mist that coat the island. Rapa Causeway Vast colums of black stone coat the island from end to end, one can walk the entire island without ever touching soil. Bay of Playful Sirens Honazo a crabbing town stood in a peaceful bay here before Shuma the white whale destroyed it. The Fistmarks of Genma There is a large debate about the large knuckle shaped indention that covers the entire surface of the island. The Forgotten Chimera Straits Used by smugglers to transport goods from region to region, because of this alot of Inn's and coves can be found throughout the isles The Scythe Region An immense island chain famed for its abundance of cherry trees. Native Khans are often provoked by to war against one another; coupled with the dominance of sea monsters, makes the Scythe a dangerous area. Ren Bo An odd part of the Scythe region, because of the currents and strong winds this island is cooler then the others of the region. Haranu Rich in cherry wood, and once home to the occultists of the region, now they are a thing of myth seeing as the Khans had them killed off. The Islands that Reflect the Moon A paradise among the chaotic region that is the Scythe, hot springs and hospitility galor making it the nicest place in all of the Scythe region. Aloft Dagger The home of Soothsayers where they are educated in their art before moving on to practice it elsewhere in the world. Jade Straits The scene of many battles of the fighting Khans in this region, now used by Jade trawlers. Wind's Home An area of the Scythe region home to a large quanity of sea witchs, the winds constantly change here and it is believe to be their work. The Bowl Region Rich in jade, Which draws pirates and prospectors alike. The khans here are more interested in wealth then military or political power this attitude attracts merchants to the bowl. Falling Blossom Isle of Juniper Tokoko The training islands for the Death lotus assassins it is also pockmarked with fishing villages. Kei Pi Tattanogi Crescent island Glittercaves The Pincers Region To be added Known Lore *Humans with sea creature parts are common within the Wushanko islands, meaning humans with flippers or gills is a common sight to the citizens of this region. These are called Sea Orphans. *A Khan or warlord controls each island. *The Khans are chosen for their sailing skills. *The currency for this region is a coin called Chimes, they appear to be worth more over the western gold coin and the only coin accepted within the Wushanko Isles. *Technology there is far more advanced seeing as they are responsible for creation of duplicating puzzle boxes (Mysterious Old Mans random event), Repeating Crossbows, and simplistic guns. *Those from the Skull region will be very distrusting of westerners. *The Khan control clans, good chance someone from the eastern lands would belong to one of these clans. *One of those clans, the blazing lanterns, have rejected the rule of Khans. Debated Lore *None Yet Common Mistakes *The Eastern Lands are mainly agnostic. They are not inherently followers of the main gods of the West, and would likely be tough converts to a demanding faith. Category:Islands Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Location Category:Lore Category:Guides Category:Eastern Lands